(supplied by IC): The proposed supplement will have a significant impact on the wrapping up of this IPCP-HTM award. The investigator and the IPCP-HTM team has been very proactive in responding to unexpected outcomes during this award and have actively worked toward the development of a viable dendrimer-based microbicide. Examples are the discovery and need to synthesize and formulate the new dendrimer microbicide SPL8240. This new dendrimer microbicide arose from the observations of stability issues of SPL7013 in acid conditions and the efforts of Project 2. The new dendrimer is more stable and retains antiviral activity under vaginal conditions. It was discovered in year 5 of the award. The formulation of lactic acid and SPL8240 in gels and rings is also a critical development step that needs to be brought to conclusion. This need arose from the discovery that lactic acid is a potent cofactor in formulations, displaying broad anti-microbial activity against viruses and bacteria. This is a significant finding and meets Program's priorities to develop broadly active microbicides. The supplement funding will solidify initial observations and determine whether lactic acid can be a microbicide and the utility of the new dendrimer SPL8240. The investigation ofSPL8240 and lactic acid in the murine HSV model and the sheep model are critical to further wrapping up the activities of this IPCP-HTM. Together these activities in toto act to allow the IPCP-HTM team to wrap-up the IPCP-HTM and identify future next steps with sufficient preliminary data to allow future funding In Program[unreadable]s opinion all of the above data will be critical in determining the next steps, if any, that are needed for successful development of lactic acid and dendrimers as a microbicide.